


Hanging at Cheng's

by annella_grace



Series: Hangman verse [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Teen Angst, dumb boys in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23756386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annella_grace/pseuds/annella_grace
Summary: Cheng hosts a bonfire.Ronan gets jealous.Adam thinks its cute.part 3 of Hangman series.
Relationships: Ronan Lynch/Adam Parrish
Series: Hangman verse [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706257
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Hanging at Cheng's

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so i actually edited this one a bit better than the last 2.  
> this is part 3 of the series. they can all be read as stand alone but i do make references to the events of the other ones so you should probably read this in order.  
> there is going to be 11 or 12 little ficlets about 1000 to 2000 words long in total. all based on things that actually happened to me throughout the years but with a Pynch twist. If you want to know the stories behind the stories just comment and ask!  
> Thanks for reading, hope you like it.

Adam didn’t really feel as if he fit in with his classmates. He wasn’t wealthy, or talented, or all that attractive in his opinion, but he was a hard worker. Getting into Aglionby private school had been the ticket he needed to get out of this hell hole of a town. He hadn’t counted on making actual friends, and he sure as shit hadn’t counted on Ronan Lynch. When they first met, Adam was convinced that Lynch hated him. Now, almost 2 years of being friends and 2 months of dating, Adam couldn’t imagine his life without the surly tattooed boy.

Henry Cheng was throwing a party, an end of summer bonfire that Gansey was insisting they all go to. Neither Ronan or Adam particularly liked parties. Unless it was just their small group of friends, Adam didn’t particularly feel like going, yet he would go all the same. Sometimes it was impossible to say no to Richard Campbell Gansey III. He got off work and went to shower and change. Ronan had something to do with his brothers that afternoon and said he would meet up with them at Cheng’s, so Gansey had texted to say he would be picking Adam up that night in the Pig. _“At least Blue will be there”,_ Adam thought to himself as he showered. She hated Aglionby parties as much as he did.

* * *

Ronan was annoyed. Declan had insisted that all three of them make the trip to D.C. to meet with the family accountant. “You need to know all these things Ronan, they affect you too. And if I’m not around to handle something you are going to need to know how. If not for yourself than at least do it for Matthew.” Ronan hated when his brother used Matthew against him like that. As if he could say no when it came to their baby brother. Spending an entire day with Declan and trying not to fight was tiresome. Plus, it had made him super late to Cheng’s bonfire. He just hoped Adam hadn’t left yet. They got to spend such little time alone together, so Ronan cherished any chance he got to spend with the sandy haired boy.

He whipped the BMW into a haphazard parking spot and made his way towards the bonfire in the Cheng’s backyard. He spotted Henry and Gansey holding court, telling a story animatedly to a captivated audience at the center of the circle around the bonfire. Blue and Noah were over by the keg getting a drink, so he made his way over to them.

“Lynch.” Blue greeted as she took a sip of her beer, making a face at the taste.

“Maggot,” Ronan nodded to her as he took the drink Noah offered him.

“Adam is in the house. Trying to avoid the crowd I think.” Blue said with a smile.

“thanks, I’ll catch up with you guys later. Let his highness know I’m here.” Ronan jerked his head back in the direction of Gansey. Noah chuckled and waved as he and Blue made their way back towards the fire. Ronan turned and let himself into the house. There were a few people milling about, making drinks and eating snacks in the kitchen, playing beer pong in the foyer, there even looked to be a card game going on at the table in the dining room. Music played in the living room and people were dancing around like idiots, but no sign of Parrish.

Henry had a big screen TV in what he liked to call his home movie theater. Some stupid action movie was playing, and a few people were watching it. Tad Carruthers was leaning over someone. Ronan could tell he was flirting and trying to sit on the other person’s lap. He was about to turn to leave when he heard a familiar voice.

“Tad, I can’t see the movie, sit down will ya?” Adam said, trying to push Tad out of the way. Carruthers sighed and made to sit down on the arm of Adam’s chair, throwing his arms around Adam’s shoulders. Tad leaned in to whisper something in Adam’s ear. Ronan saw red. It didn’t matter that Adam was leaning away from Tad, or that Tad, the idiot, was whispering in Adam’s deaf ear. All that mattered to Ronan was that someone was touching _his_ boyfriend.

“Carruthers. Get the fuck off Parrish before I break your fucking jaw.” He clenched his fist in anger. Tad startled and fell off the chair. It was now obvious to Ronan that Tad was intoxicated. Adam stood up and came to Ronan. “Ronan. You’re here. You didn’t have to do that. I had it handled. I can take care of myself Lynch.” Ronan glared at Adam.

“Yeah it sure looked like you had it handled. What I’m a bit late so you get cozy with the next warm body you find?” Ronan regretted saying it the second it was out of his mouth. Adam’s face fell, and a look of utter hurt passed over his features before he schooled his expression. Ronan didn’t know why he said that, he was just angry and, loathe to admit it, but he was jealous too. Adam turned on his heel and walked out of the room without a word. Ronan ran to catch up with him. Tad Carruthers sat on the floor forgotten, though he didn’t seem to mind much.

“Parrish, Parrish wait up….ADAM!” Ronan finally caught up with Adam and grabbed him by the arm. Adam jerked out of his grasp. “Let go Lynch”

“Adam…I’m sorry ok. I didn’t mean it like that. I was just angry, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you. I spent all day with Declan, and I got here, and I couldn’t find you and then that asshole had his hands on you and I just snapped ok? I didn’t mean it . I’m sorry.” Ronan let go of Adam’s arm and rubbed the back of his head. The buzzed hair scratched his palm as he looked at the floor, afraid to make eye contact with Adam.

“Ronan…. You can’t solve all your problems with anger and your fists. I need you to trust me to take care of myself. “

“I know you can take care of yourself Adam….it’s just that I…ugh… I” Ronan looked around the room, he could feel the heat rising in his neck as he stammered out his explanation.

“you just what Ronan?” Adam asked calmly.

“I was jealous ok? You happy now? I saw Tad all over you and I got jealous.” Now Ronan looked at Adam. Parrish tried to hide a smile, but Ronan caught it.

“yeah yeah laugh it up asshole.” Ronan turned to leave, only this time is was Adam who reached out and grabbed his arm to stop him.

“I’m not laughin' at you Ronan.” Adam said quietly, his accent slipping into his words like honey in tea. Ronan both hated and loved it when he spoke like that. Hated it because he would literally do anything the other boy asked when he spoke like that and loved it because Adam only ever let it slip when he was with Ronan.

“No one has ever been jealous about me before. It’s kind of flattering. But you know I would never go for someone like Tad, right? Look at me Ronan.” Adam cupped Ronan’s cheek and turned his face until their eyes met.

“It’s only ever going to be you Lynch.” Ronan’s breath caught in his lungs. They hadn’t said the words yet, but Ronan knew how he felt about the other boy. This was the first time Adam had ever hinted at feeling the same way.

“I’m going to kiss you now ok?” Adam said. When Ronan just nodded, Adam closed the distance between them and kissed Ronan chastely for a moment before deepening the kiss. Ronan’s eyes fluttered shut and he wound his hands around Adam's waist pulling him flush against each other. Adam pressed his tongue against the seam of Ronan’s lips and Ronan moaned as he obligingly opened his mouth to Adam. He didn’t know how long they stood there making out, could have been hours or days or a few seconds, but neither pulled away until they had to gulp down air. They rested their foreheads against each other as they caught their breath. “Take me home?” Adam asked tentatively.

“of course Parrish, this party is lame anyways.” They walked back out to the fire hand in hand.


End file.
